Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{n + 1}{10} \div \dfrac{10n}{6}$
Answer: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{n + 1}{10} \times \dfrac{6}{10n}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ (n + 1) \times 6 } { 10 \times 10n}$ $x = \dfrac{6n + 6}{100n}$ Simplify: $x = \dfrac{3n + 3}{50n}$